


The feeling of pride

by How0_0



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Pride, Pride parade au, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Emily and Meagan go to the yearly pride parade, and they have a great time.





	The feeling of pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge for Amino.  
> Hope you enjoy <3

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Emily yelled through the apartment. She looked to her wrist, and saw that they only had a few minutes before the bus would leave without them

“You can’t be late for a parade.” Meagan called back. “You just start walking with other people, it’s simple.”

“Well if there are no other people, I’d say we’re pretty late.”

“Fine, fine, I’m ready now.” Meagan said as she stepped into the living room. She was dressed in her usual clothes, but instead of the usual black leather jacket, she was wearing the holographic rainbow one Emily bought for her.

“You look beautiful.” Emily said. “Come on, let’s go.” Emily had already turned around and was heading for the front door when she felt a hand on hers.

“You look beautiful as well.” Meagan whispered, and leaned in to kiss her.

Emily broke the kiss, and looked at her watch again. “As much as I love you, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave right now.” Meagan laughed, and began walking out the front door.

\--------

Taking the bus wasn’t a problem. Or, it wouldn’t have been, but when you have to be careful not to bump into people, make sure your tutu doesn’t get squished, and keep an eye on your girlfriend, it’s suddenly a lot of work.

They finally got to the stop, and got off the bus. Her tutu was only slightly squished, but Meagan told her that it wasn’t even noticeable.

When they reached the parade, it hadn’t even begun yet, which Meagan kept pointing out and smirking about.

The atmosphere was something Emily would never get used to. The feeling of being united with a bunch of people she’d never met before, and the knowledge that any of these people would protect her and demonstrate for her, and the fact that she’d do the same for any one of them. It was something she’d felt once a year for ten years now, but it was still hard for her to describe the feeling deep in her stomach.

When the parade started, they kept in the middle of another group of people. They had posters and banners, and Emily suddenly started getting nervous about whether she should’ve been more prepared than she was.

It was too late to change anything, even if she wanted to, but she was actually pretty happy with her outfit. Rainbow socks, pink tutu, tank top with the bisexual flag on it, and a headband made out of embroidered pride flags in the shape of flowers. It could hardly get any better than that.

Meagan seemed to be enjoying herself as well. Emily caught her staring at multiple flags waving in the air, and every time, she had to shake her in order to get her attention again.

They held hands the whole walk. Both as to not get separated in the crowd, but also because it felt comforting to stick together. It was a warm summer day, so both their hands were sweating almost immediately, but it didn’t bother them at all.

\--------

The parade ended. Some people left, but most stuck around to look at the booths. Emily bought a new flower crown, some pride stickers, and a polaroid picture of her and Meagan. Meagan just looked at all the things for sale, but didn’t actually buy any of them.

Emily tried to get a flower painted on Meagan’s cheek, but Meagan ducked out of the face-paint tent as soon as she noticed what Emily was planning.

There was a stage, and some live music. The mayor held a speech, and there was a competition about who was the most “pride-y”. Emily didn’t win, but she did notice the judge’s eyes on her.

When the band started playing again, they began with a slow song. Their song.

“May I have this dance?” Meagan asked, a cheeky smile on her face, as she bowed down in front of Emily.

Emily held out her hand, and tried to sound as fancy as possible as she responded: “Why of course.”

No one else was dancing, so they decided to stand in the background, as to not draw too much attention. None of them knew how to dance, so they just held each other and swayed to the music.

“My feet hurt too much to walk home.” Meagan whispered in Emily’s ear.

Emily pulled away and began laughing uncontrollably. When she saw Meagan’s dumbfounded look on her face, she started laughing even more.

“What’s so funny about my suffering?” Meagan asked.

“I’m sorry,” Emily answered in between laughs. “It just wasn’t what I was expecting you to say.”

“Oh, you wanted me to say something romantic?” Meagan said. “Romance is for days when my feet doesn’t feel like they’re about to fall off. And today is not one of those days.”

“Fair enough.” Emily tried to suppress her laughter, but it was incredibly difficult for her. “Do you want to go home now?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, let’s find the nearest bus then.”


End file.
